


Reunited

by i_was_dreaming



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 06:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19883161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_dreaming/pseuds/i_was_dreaming
Summary: Short fic. Magnus is reunited with Alec in the afterlife.





	Reunited

Magnus’ hearing had became muffled and as the cries of battle around him distorted his body began to grow numb. He knew he would not survive. Many a time he had been injured in battle, and many a time he had survived; but not today. Images of the clashing bodies in front of him blurred together, movement becoming signified by streaks of colour that crisscrossed before him. His slumped position against the concrete wall giving him in an awkward vantage point of the battle in front of him. 

His vision swam before him, engulfed, he soon came to realise, in tears. He could barley feel them soaking into his cheeks; the pain from his wounds clouding all other senses. He closed his eyes as the edge of his sight began to crumble and blacken. He was dying. He did not want to see himself fade away. He became almost hyper-aware of everything in those last few moments. His slowing heartbeat, his haggard breath, his last word (‘Alexander’). And then...

-

_It had been almost a century since Alec had died. He had been close to reaching 80 years of age. His mind had long begun deteriorating and as it did he had became ignorantly happier._

_He ceased to apologise for his haggard looks. He ceased to apologise for being a burden to Magnus. Rather he forgot his age all together. He’d often whisk his husband into a dance, or a kiss, telling tall tales of shadowhunters, runes and his parabatai Jace, forgetting the fact that he had died years prior. He’d mistake Magnus for a stranger at times, and fall in love with him all over again, gleefully whispering to his sons, who he mistook for old friends, that he had met such a gorgeous man today and that someday he would marry him._

_He had been so scared as he died. His thoughts jumbled. He clasped onto Magnus’ hand like a lifeline. Words fell from his lips in disarray, past memories flooding present feelings. “Do you love me?” he had asked Magnus; again and again and again. And each time the warlock stroked his love's head and whispered “I love you, I love you, my love, my love.” The words became a mantra, repeated a hundred times. Even long after Alec had left him._

_Magnus had thought to kill himself after that. Multiple times. Yet he lived on. For his sons, for his downworlder kin, and even just for the memories of Alexander. And every night, before he fell asleep he would whisper the same prayer. “I love you my sweet Alexander. You are forever my love."  
_

_-_

Magnus felt his vision return. His eyes did not peel open nor did air return to his lungs and yet he was awake. He felt a calmness seep into him as his eyes adjusted to the light around him, and slowly he recognised a figure hovering beside him.

Magnus felt tears well and erupt from somewhere deep inside him, filling him with overflowing joy as he recognised the other soul before him. 

“Alexander!”


End file.
